


EXO's Drabble Collection : KRIS

by Butterisfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterisfly/pseuds/Butterisfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pelepas penat ini sangat absurd. Saya gak peduli Kris gimana-gimana. Di mata saya, dia tetap ultimate seme untuk member EXO ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	EXO's Drabble Collection : KRIS

**Author's Note:**

> Pelepas penat ini sangat absurd. Saya gak peduli Kris gimana-gimana. Di mata saya, dia tetap ultimate seme untuk member EXO ^^

1\. Kris/ Xiumin ( IAMX - I Come With Knive)

Minseok tidak pernah menolak permintaan orang sekitarnya. Minseok juga tidak menyadari cerita hidupnya akan seklasik ini. Dia hanya merasa tiap kehidupan punya genre tersendiri, yang dia sendiri belum tentukan untuk hidupnya.

"Bagaimana kalau drama, angs, dan misteri-"

"Kamu kira aku hidup di jaman apa, Kris?"

"-juga thriller, Minseok-ie."

Dan sebelum dahi Minseok mengerut tanya bertanya, pisau di tangan Kris tebih dulu mengoyaknya, menumpahkan semua cairan merah sampai tubuhnya lunglai ke pelukan Kris.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat, sayang."

 

 

2\. Kris / Luhan ( Shinwa - Mannequin)

Semua tahu Kris itu kaya, tampan, dan berkarisma. Semua tahu Luhan itu kaya, tampan, dan menawan. Tapi hanya itu yang semua orang tahu. Tak ada yang tahu saat malam semakin larut sedang uang, tahta, juga cinta tak lagi berguna. Saat tangan-tangan berkelana memerangkap satu sama lain. Saat hembusan napas berat mengalir berpacu tapi tak saling beradu. Saat tubuh mereka melebur dalam badai serotonin dan oksitosin. Sedang kaki dan tangan mereka terikat tali tak kasat mata yang dimainkan iblis untuk menohok harga diri di kemaluannya.

 

 

3\. Kris / Suho (Led Zeppelin - Stairway to Heaven)

Pertama kali Lee Jiaheng bertemu Kim Junmyeon adalah saat matahari nyaris tenggelam di jalan masuk hutan. Pria misterius, Kim Junmyeon, hanya memberikan secarik kertas kosong lalu menghilang. Kehidupan berganti begitupun Lee Jianghe berubah menjadi Wu Yifan. Kembali, keduanya di pertemukan di lorong sepi rumah sakit. Tanpa kata-kata Junmyeon memberikan kotak kosong sebelum menghilang. Berikutnya, saat Wu Yifan akan menjadi penyanyi yang sering dipanggil Kris, kembali Junmyeon muncul. Kali ini pria misterius itu menggunakan nama Suho. Kris sering berusaha mengingat wajah familiar Suho sekalipun gagal. Malam setelah konser reuni EXO -nama group band yang melejitkan nama Kris dan Suho- berakhir, seperti biasa, Suho meringsut ke dalam selimut Kris.

"Aku telah berikan semua miliku untukmu. Waktuku juga tubuhku. Lalu apa yang pantas kudapat, Kris?"

"Untukmu aku tak punya apapun kecuali ini. Ambil dan jagalah."

Kesok paginya hotel dihebohkan akan penemuan mayat. Junmyeon yang tubuhnya hangus menjadi abu, juga Yifan yang jantungnya hilang tanpa jejak.

 

 

4\. Kris / Lay (Maroon 5 - Maps)

"Sakit, Kris. Aku terluka."

Kalang kabut pria jangkung itu mendapat telpon dari kekasih gelapnya. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah penyakit langka itu mampu merengut nyawa pemilik tubuhnya jika terluka. Hemofilia. Di sinilah Kris sekarang, berbohong pada istrinya untuk kesekian kali.

"Kenapa selalu khawatir tiap Yixing terluka? Padahal tiap hari aku terluka, kesakitan, dan kamu diam saja," itu jeritan hatinya. Padahal hatinya telah mati sejak tahu suaminya selingkuh, bukan dengan seorang wanita tapi pria.

 

 

5\. Kris / DO (Girl's Day - Expectation)

Boleh saja tubuh Kyungsoo mungil tapi dia tetap bisa memenjarakan Kris yang tengah duduk di kursi, di pojok perpustakaan. Tanpa melepas tatapan mereka yang saling membara, Kris melebarkan selangkangannya untuk Kyungsoo jajah. Tanpa kata-kata, bibir mereka saling memagut, beradu. Dengan tangan Kyungsoo masih mencengkram pegangan kursi. Dia makin meliarkan lidah dalam rongga mulut Kris yang kini bergelayutan menggila. Otak mereka berkabut dan putih memenuhi pandangan. Semua hasrat terpendam menguar bebas sampai di titik paragraf pertama yang tak kunjung selesai dibaca. Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam sebelum kembali kehalaman buku. Satu tatapan saja dari pria jangkung untuk membuyarkan perhatiannya. Kyungsoo tercekat tak lama kemudian. Pria jangkung itu tengah berdiri dihadapanannya, dengan padangan sama seperti beberapa detik tadi.

 

 

6\. Kris / Baekhyun ( F(x) - Step)

Semua teman Kris tahu dirinya tak suka menjelajah hutan. Malah, Baekhyun si bocah ribut cari onar yang kata-katanya tak pernah disaring tapi termasuk sahabat Kris malah menyeretnya ikut ekspedisi kecil-kecilan pencinta alam. Untung bocah itu selalu mengingatkan tiap ada sesuatu di jalan. Mengesalkan.

"Kris, hati-hati dahan", " Kris, hati-hati lumpur", "Kris, hati-hati batu", "Kris-"

"Aku tahu Baekhyun. Aku lihat!"

"Kris, hati-hati-"

"Apa lagi!"

"-jatuh ke pelukanku."

Benar saja. Karena Kris terkejut, dia terpeleset ke sisi sungai. Alih-alih menahan Kris agar tak jatuh, malah keduanya jatuh terjerebap dengan Baekhyun di bawah Kris.

"Argh Kris! Jangan menimpaku! Berat, bodoh!"

 

7\. Kris / Chanyeol (TVXQ's Changmin - Heaven's Day)

Chanyeol tak ambil pusing. Otaknya saja sudah tak mampu berpikir jernih sejak perasaan yang dia pendam berbulan-bulan kian membuncah menghitung hari ini. Hari ini Kris sepakat bertemu dengannya dengan dalih meluruskan alasan Kris hengkang. Tapi semua hanya muslihat bukan? Kris sendiri baru sadar saat Chanyeol membukakan pintu apartemennya dengan apron tanpa sehelai baju di baliknya.

 

 

8\. Kris / Chen (TVXQ - Telephone)

"Aku masih lama, hyung. Nanti aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Benarkah? Tidak, aku sendirian saja."

"Ya, tak masalah. Aku sendirian juga tak masalah."

"Siapa yang mempermasalahkan itu? Sudahlah, kita bicarakan nanti. Dah, Manager Gege."

"Dah, Junmyeon Hyung."

Keduanya menutup telepon nyaris bersamaan. Setelah sekian lama terpisah karena kesibukan yang saling bertabrakan, akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu walau harus berbohong. Padahal bagi Kris juga Chen, tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibanding bersenda-gurau semalam-suntuk bersama sahabat. Sayang, banyak yang berusaha memisahkan.

 

 

9\. Kris / Tao (Clazziquai Project - Love Satellite)

Awalnya Kris kira mereka seumuran. Tapi semenjak dia tahu pria bernama Zitao ini ternyata lebih muda dia merasa di atas angin. Seolah pengetahuannya lebih tinggi dari pria yang tak punya ketertarikan dengan planetarium tapi tetap mengunjunginya.

" Jadi, Pluto sekarang bukan planet lagi. Dia bersama planet kerdil lain seperti Ceres dan Eris"

"Kenapa dipanggil planet kerdil? Kenapa tidak termasuk planet tata surya padahal ada didalamnya juga, gege?"

"Karena ukurannya kecil sekali. Mungkin hanya sebesar asteroid jadi tak terlihat jelas. Sebenarnya planet kerdil ada 7, tapi yang ditemukan baru 5. Mereka bersama-sama mengelilingi planet tercantik untuk melindunginya dari lubang hitam."

Dan semenjak itu pula Zitao tak percaya planetarium. Alih-alih mendapat nilai bagus malah membuatnya di tendang dari kelas fisika.

 

 

10\. Kris / Kai (TVXQ - Spinning)

Bagi Kris, Jongin itu sama bahayanya dengan badai, sama panasnya dengan gesekan gasing dengan lantai, sama mempesonanya dengan putaran balerina, sama konstannya dengan putaran bumi. Karena bagi Kris, Jongin selalu berputar. Menarik. Menggagumkan. Membuat semuanya blur kecuali dirinya sendiri. Jongin turut memutar kehidupan Kris. Memabukkan.

 

 

11\. Kris / Sehun (JYJ - Wake Me Tonight)

Sehun telah pergi. Tak akan kembali. Masih ada relung kosong milik Sehun yang tak terganti. Luka inipun menganga lebar tak terobati. Atau tak seorangpun mampu. Kris sering mencium parfum coklat kekanakan Sehun di kamar. Kadang, buku kesukaan Sehun berceceran di lantai. Sering Kris tidur diantara aroma tubuh Sehun yang menguar dari selimut. Kris tak bisa lupakan semuanya. Rasanya terlalu nyata.

"Mau sampai kapan Kris?"

Sampai sehun datang, malam itu, dengan senyum lembutnya, dia menggengam tangan Kris keluar rumah dan terbang ke angkasa.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenapa banyak lagu TVXQ nya? Entahlah, saya juga tak menegerti isi playlist saya hahahaa. Tolong maaf kan dan nikmati..


End file.
